¿Quién dijo que ser taxista era aburrido?
by Han SunHee
Summary: A Uchiha Sasuke nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que, mientras estaba esperando a su próximo cliente en una concurrida calle de Nueva York, una loca entraría a su vehículo y gritaría de pronto un molesto y desesperado: ¡Siga a ése auto! . Mucho menos pensó que se vería envuelto en un estúpido enredo amoroso.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Ésta vez vengo con una historia un tanto, curiosa (?). ¿Han escuchado la popular frase de algunas pelis; la que dice una persona cuando se sube a un taxi** **—** **u otro veh** **í** **culo** **—** **,** **«¡** **Siga a ese auto!** **»** **? Pues en eso me he basado para traer esta pequeña historia XD Es que una ya no puede andar tranquila en Facebook sin encontrarse cosas que te hacen pensar toda una novela XD**

 **Debo decir que cuando la empecé a plantear, no sabía cómo demonios desarrollarla sin mostrarme tan reiterativa en algunos momentos; pero me alegra saber que ese problema no está más, y la historia ya lleva un buen avance**

 **¡Pero, bueno! Al final sigo diciéndoles más ^^ Espero que disfruten ésta nueva versión que, si bien no dista mucho de la primera, trae un poco más de información respecto a la historia.**

 **¡A darle entonces!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo estoy usando sus personajes para hacer maldades que se me vienen a la mente.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está situada en un **Alternative Universe.** Aquí encontraréis géneros como el **romance, comedia, alusión a la infidelidad** ; y un tanto de **lenguaje soez.**

Las parejas involucradas serán **NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** A Uchiha Sasuke nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que, mientras estaba esperando a su próximo cliente en una concurrida calle de Nueva York, una loca entraría a su vehículo y gritaría de pronto un molesto y desesperado: «¡Siga a ése auto!». Mucho menos pensó que se vería envuelto en un estúpido enredo amoroso.

¡Ja! Y decía que ser taxista era aburrido.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Quién dijo que ser taxista era aburrido?**

* * *

— **E** s una broma _, ¿verdad?_

Una de sus oscuras y delgadas cejas se alzó notoriamente. Pese a no haber movido ningún otro músculo de su semblante, era obvio el escepticismo que se estaba plasmando en ella. La comisura de su labio se había elevado un poco, dejando salir al instante una leve risotada; de alguna manera, se estaba contradiciendo el cabreo que traía encima. Se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a reiterar su pregunta, mas, el hombre frente a él sólo le dirigió una fría y mordaz mirada; como ya se imaginaba, su rostro no dio la más mínima señal de que estuviera bromeando —aunque, para ser más específicos, no hubo reacción alguna. Las maduras facciones se mantuvieron estoicas en todo momento. Lo único que la persona frente a él había alcanzado a expresar fue un suspiro cansado que dejó escapar de sus agrietados labios.

—No, Sasuke, _no_ es ninguna maldita broma. —Le contestó cortante, llevándose una mano a la cara para, posteriormente, proceder a frotarse la frente con cierta impaciencia y exaltación.

El aludido borró toda diversión de su rostro, siendo la rabia lo único que se hizo presente; arrugó el entrecejo, y apretó los labios hasta tensar la mandíbula—. Pues _yo no_ voy a hacerlo. —expresó su discrepancia de inmediato. Llevó sus brazos hacia los costados de su cuerpo, a la vez que convertía sus manos en puños y los apretaba con fuerza, al punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron parcialmente blancos. La súbita tensión que abordó cada músculo de su cuerpo aumentó cuando ésa misma persona le expresó, de manera tajante, que su decisión no estaba a discusión.

El ceño de Uchiha Fugaku se había arrugado también, pero, a diferencia de Sasuke, éste fue por el simple motivo de que ya se estaba hartando de volver a la misma manía de siempre empezar una riña con el menor—. Ni siquiera intentes discutirlo, que no tiene caso. La decisión ya está tomada.

—¡Ya te he dicho que _no_ haré esa estupidez! —vociferó, dando un fuerte golpe en la enorme mesa que tenía al frente con su puño derecho. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se podría esperar de un acto tan repentino y falto de educación, aquello sólo logró que la persona detrás del mueble se levantara con increíble calma de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, y exclamara, con voz firme y seca.

—Lo harás y punto.

Ambos hombres se dispusieron a retarse con la obsidiana mirada que compartían, por un tiempo que pareció casi eterno. Estaba más que claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante la imposición del otro.

—No. —Sasuke repitió una vez más, contundente.

Pero, no fue sino hasta que el mayor de los dos pelinegros soltara un refunfuño entre dientes y volviera a dejarse caer sobre la silla con pesadez, que ambos pestañearon. Fugaku se llevó de nuevo una de sus manos a la cara y, masajeándose ésta vez el tabique de la nariz, buscó sosegar el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a adquirir.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿recuerdas, Sasuke?

—No —Le interrumpió rápidamente—. _Tú_ lo hablaste, y _tú_ lo decidiste. ¡A mí nunca me pediste _mi_ opinión! —Uchiha menor encorvó su cuerpo hasta lograr apoyar las manos sobre la madera del escritorio, y se acercó al otro de manera un tanto amenazante—. ¿Cómo te atreves a querer obligarme a hacer algo tan denigrante como _éso_? —Entrecerró su mirada, y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de socarronería—. ¿Es que acaso el gran Uchiha Fugaku no teme a lo que vaya a decir la competencia, o peor aún, la prensa, al obligar a su hijo menor a que haga esta payasada?

—Precisamente por eso mismo es que estoy arriesgándome todo el maldito pellejo al hacer una cosa así —Le respondió de inmediato, de mala gana, dejando salir un suspiro lleno de fastidio—. Pero, mejor dímelo tú —Inclinándose hacia atrás, se acomodó mejor en la silla, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano sobre su estómago. Correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Sasuke, exclamó—: ¿Acaso no te crees lo suficientemente capaz de cumplir algo tan sencillo como eso? —Desviando la mirada del azabache que ahora abría los ojos como platos, notoriamente trastocado por sus palabras, el mayor abrió uno de los cajones que poseía el escritorio y sacó de éste varias páginas que comenzó a hojear sin mucho interés—. Ah, y empiezas mañana, por cierto. —sentenció finalmente, ignorando la constante réplica de su hijo menor.

Sasuke, que veía al otro como si hubiera perdido todo uso de razón, chasqueó la lengua. Ciertamente, no podía creerse que él, _¡su propio padre!_ , le fuera a obligar a hacer _aquella_ cosa tan denigrante; tan humillante, tan... por debajo de sus capacidades.

No obstante, cuando rememoró las palabras de Fugaku, cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿A qué te refieres con _«mañana»_? ¡Ni siquiera he aceptado, joder! ¡Eso no fue lo que-...!

—A primera hora, y no uses tacos; sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que los digas —Interrumpió su queja. Sin molestarse en alzar la vista de las páginas que tenía en la mano, agregó con cierto aire de apatía—: ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. De alguna manera ya intuía que no podía contar contigo para algo tan simple; así que se lo pediré a Itachi.

—¿A Itachi? —Sasuke se mostró claramente molesto y ofendido de sólo escuchar aquél nombre que le traía un mal sabor de boca; un nombre que aborrecía enormemente. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, sintió su ceño fruncirse todavía más—. ¿Por qué _é_ _l_?

—¿Por qué crees? Él _sí_ haría lo que se le dice, sin renegar como un niñato mal educado. —contestó su padre, simple y directo, dedicándole una mirada burlona.

—¿Acaso no habías dicho que ésta tontería no estaba a discusión? —Le recordó, buscando cabrearle tanto como lo estaba él.

Sin embargo, su progenitor ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel era sólo un coraje del menor; sólo era una fachada que Sasuke hacía para no dejar entrever que, a duras penas, estaba conteniendo su irritación.

—Por supuesto que no lo está —aclaró Fugaku—; pero, como veo que no podrás llevar a cabo lo que te he pedido, sin andar rezongando, decidí que mejor se lo voy a pedir a tu hermano mayor —Observó con disimulado regocijo cómo la mandíbula del menor se volvía a tensar. Podía apostar a que, incluso, podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar—. Mientras se te pasa el berrinche, yo me conseguiré un mejor asistente.

Dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, el mayor de los Uchiha se puso de pie lentamente, y rodeó la silla giratoria; se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que tenía detrás de su escritorio, enfocando su lóbrega mirada en el paisaje que éste le daba. Sin mucho fascinación, observó a la concurrida cuidad de _Nueva York_ que se presentaba frente a él; al tráfico que se extendía por toda la calle bajo sus pies, y cómo todo esto era bañado por los cálidos rayos que anunciaban el atardecer de ese día.

Entonces, escuchó que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—No.

—¿Perdón? Pero, creo que tenía razón desde un principio: Itachi, _definitivamente_ , es el más apto pa-…

—He dicho que _no_ ; que lo haré yo _, ¿contento?_ —Le cortó abruptamente, acercándose más a la mesa—. Pero, que quede claro que no lo hago porque quiera hacerlo, ¿queda claro? Sólo, _no quiero_ que metas a Itachi en esto; _no_ te atrevas a llamarle. —Añadió inmediatamente al ver a su progenitor girarse un poco, mientras le miraba a través del rabillo del ojo.

No obstante, contrario a sentirse ofendido por la actitud prepotente del más joven, Fugaku sonrió levemente—. _Hmph._ No tenía planeado llamar a Itachi. ¿Acaso creíste que el nuevo presidente de una de las empresas más importantes en el extranjero, perdería su tiempo en estas cosas?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos a más no poder, notablemente sorprendido. En ése mismo instante, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, _¡todo había sido un puto engaño!_ Gruñó audiblemente, y se maldijo mentalmente mil veces. Su padre era un idiota, un imbécil, _¡y él era peor que todo eso!_

Había caído fácilmente en su engaño.

Claro, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta? ¡Era tan obvio que hasta rayaba lo ridículo! El patriarca de los Uchiha nunca _, jamás_ , se molestaría en acudir a su primogénito para hacer una cosa tan deshonrosa como aquélla. Uchiha Itachi, mejor conocido—según Sasuke—como el _«_ _favorito_ _»_ de Fugaku, era una figura de gran poderío y posición; acceder al negocio que se le estaba proponiendo a su hermano, sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte en el ámbito financiero y social de las más castas familias del mundo de las finanzas. Sólo recordar eso, el menor chasqueó la lengua al entender, de inmediato, por qué su padre por fin había acudido a él, después de tantos años de desmesurada indiferencia; después de tanto tiempo ser menospreciado porque siempre le consideró alguien ineficaz, y susceptible a sucumbir en el más mínimo engaño.

Y ahora, no hacía más que corroborar tales declaraciones.

 _Otra vez_ había vuelto a caer en ese mismo y viejo truco que Fugaku utilizaba para alterarle los nervios y hacerle actuar como un idiota; provocar que obrase de manera impetuosa. Sasuke odiaba cuando le chantajeaba por medio de los descomunales celos que le tenía a su hermano mayor; cuando le hacía sentir como si estuviera subyugado a la superioridad de Itachi. El mayor de los Uchiha se aprovechaba de una de sus peores debilidades para usarla en su contra, y sacar una gran ganancia a las bobadas que le hacía ejercer.

Era tan _pendejo_.

—Como te he dicho, Sasuke: empiezas mañana, a primera hora. No te atrevas a llegar tarde a propósito, o asumirás las consecuencias.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta, el susodicho miró cómo su padre se viró y cogía los papeles que había estado leyendo hacía unos momentos, para luego meterlos de vuelta en una carpeta que había debajo de ellos. Aturdido, aunque no lo demostró en el exterior, le vio emprender un tranquilo caminar hacia la salida de aquélla oficina.

—Como si hacer esto no fuera suficiente castigo. —murmuró, achicando la mirada. Pero, cuando de pronto sintió la fuerte mano del mayor sobre su hombro izquierdo, se tensó en respuesta; no obstante, no rehuyó del agarre, y se mantuvo lo más imperturbable posible.

—Sasuke —exclamó, afianzando el enganche—, no lo veas así, ¿qué pensaría tu madre?

Alzando una ceja, ladeó un poco el rostro para verle—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

Ignorando su interrogante, continuó.

—Míralo como una pequeña _«_ _inici_ _a_ _ción»_ antes de que puedas entrar en el verdadero negocio de la familia; necesitas estar bien preparado en todos los ámbitos posibles —dijo dándole un apretón más fuerte al otro, antes de soltarle y retomar sus pasos, dejándole completamente solo y sumido en sus pensares—. Recuerda que no tolero ninguna clase de errores, así que más te vale presentarte arreglado acorde a tu nuevo encargo. _¿Quedó claro?_ —Fueron sus tajantes palabras antes de, por fin, abandonar la sala, sin esperar a que Sasuke terminara de procesar la reciente información, en completo mutismo.

O, al menos, eso había creído. No pasó mucho tiempo, y tampoco se alejó demasiado del lugar, cuando nada más cerrarse la puerta se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de un objeto de vidrio haciéndose añicos contra el suelo; sin embargo, y pese a saber la razón, Fugaku sólo atinó a sonreír de medio lado ante ello. Aunque no aprobaba ni un poco el impulsivo y rebelde carácter de Sasuke, eso no evitaba que le resultase un tanto divertida su reacción; después de todo, ya era suficiente con la tarea que le había asignado.

Además, aquello no quedaría del todo impune; ya le cobraría después aquél carísimo jarrón importado desde Malasia a su hijo, cuando cumpliera, de manera satisfactoria, el primer año en su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

 ***— Capítulo I —***

 _ **A la mierda ser un ingeniero de renombre:**_ _«¿Qué quieres que haga qué?»_

* * *

 _«¿Quién lo diría? Al final, todo resultó ser una completamente mierda»._

Eso fue lo que Uchiha Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo mientras se echaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, realmente emputado por lo que había acontecido hacía unos minutos en la oficina de su padre.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verse de manera frecuente, Sasuke por fin había recibido una llamada de su padre: el _CEO_ de la famosísima _Corporación_ _Uchiha_ ; uno de los hombres más poderosos y admirados por varias personas que pululaban a su alrededor. Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre que impuso su propio imperio a base de arduo esfuerzo y dedicación; el hombre que logró hacer de una pequeña empresa, una enorme compañía que no sólo ganó fama y autoridad, sino que también ayudó a infinidad de personas que buscaban maneras de superarse y sobresalir con sus vastos conocimientos. Sí, ése era Fugaku; el hombre que se la pasaba ignorando día y noche al menor de sus hijos.

Sasuke había pensado que, después de años de incontrolable indiferencia, su padre por fin había reaccionado; que por fin se había dado cuenta de que él también tenía mucho que prometer. Ilusamente había creído que el mayor requería su presencia para felicitarle; que lo había solicitado con la absurda y patética excusa de que quería darle una merecida recompensa por las excelentes calificaciones obtenidas en el último año que ejerció la carrera de Ingeniería en _Industria_ _Automotriz_ ¹. Uchiha menor había logrado graduarse con honores, además, y por ello supuso que se llevarían mejor de ahora en adelante; sin embargo, la razón de la cita era algo muchísimo mejor. El azabache realmente no se habría esperado nunca en la vida que su padre le diría que le iba a ayudarle a conseguir trabajo, ni que, de hecho, le daría uno de los mejores puestos que había en la compañía de automotores que la propia familia Uchiha manejaba.

Cuando Fugaku prefirió darle a Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, la mejor parte de toda la herencia, que era ser el vicepresidente de una de las más importantes extensiones de la compañía, el menor ya se había hecho a la idea de que él no contaría con la mejor de las suertes.

 _Y así fue._

Uchiha Fugaku era una persona que ahora tenía múltiples responsabilidades como consecuencia de haberse convertido en el importantísimo jefe de la famosa Corporación Uchiha: una empresa que se encontraba enfocada al área automotriz, encargada de coordinar las múltiples entregas de un sinfín de atributos relacionados a la ingeniería; mismas que se exportaban tanto dentro, como también por fuera del país, con tal de brindar el mejor de los servicios que se requería para tener un buen automóvil. Y, como había sido tanto el éxito que la organización obtuvo, en un dos por tras ya había logrado desplazarse a través de _Tokio_ , donde había iniciado todo, hasta la ostentosa y admirable ciudad de _Los_ _Ángeles,_ en _Estados_ _Unidos_. La fama empezó a brotar de tal forma, que ésta ya estaba trasladándose por distintos países del mundo; numerosos contratos con empresas afiliadas a la industria habían resultado ser un incomparable éxito. Nueva York ahora era su próximo objetivo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de comportarse como un tirano increíblemente frío, serio, y _terriblemente_ estricto, debido a su posición social, Fugaku también tenía una vida hogareña envidiable. Uchiha tenía por esposa a Mikoto; una mujer maravillosa, gentil, hermosa, y realmente admirable que conoció en su adolescencia, mientras estudiaba la preparatoria; una dama que él adoraba con todo su ser, aunque no se lo demostrase muy a menudo. Con ella había procreado dos hijos, igual de maravillosos: Itachi, que era el mayor; un joven que resultó ser un prodigio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y Sasuke, que diez años después había llegado para dar más felicidad al hogar.

Itachi siempre había sido un verdadero orgullo para Fugaku desde que aprendió a leer a temprana edad, al punto de ser adelantado en sus clases por ser increíblemente inteligente; en él se habían depositado grandes expectativas de un futuro realmente prometedor. No obstante, eso no significaba que Sasuke había quedado como un inútil, no; al contrario, él también estaba en la misma línea que su hermano.

Itachi y Sasuke eran los hijos que cualquier padre de familia podría desear: unos genios, excelentes en todo lo que hacían. Desde que estaban en la Primaria, las calificaciones que obtenían siempre eran excepcionales; el primer lugar siempre estuvo asegurado para ambos Uchiha. Cuando la Universidad llegó, años después, las menciones honoríficas nunca faltaron; sin excepción, eran reconocidos por ser de los primeros en sus carreras.

Ah, y claro; no había que olvidar el hecho de que ambos habían sido bendecidos con alguna especie de belleza externa que les hizo acreedores de muchas admiradoras; desde que sólo eran unos críos, fueron constantemente perseguidos por todas las féminas que les encontraban guapos. Sin embargo, y pese a tener a casi toda la población femenina detrás de ellos, por casualidades de la vida, nunca se habían interesado en la posibilidad de sacar provecho de ello; ni siquiera habían tenido una sola novia en toda su vida.

No obstante, eso no importaba demasiado cuando el mayor problema radicaba en que Itachi, al ser el primero en venir al mundo, poseía cierto favoritismo por parte de su padre. Fugaku tenía grandes perspectivas sobre el mayor de los hermanos; él realmente confiaba en que lograría alcanzar la cima sin mucho esfuerzo, y sin necesidad de ser respaldado por el apellido que poseía. La gente se daba cuenta de que el azabache era muy eficaz, por lo que no hacía falta fingir que lo hacía bien para quedar bien con el magnánimo empresario.

Desafortunadamente, y pese a la dicha del mayor, era eso mismo lo que dejaba a Sasuke a un lado; de alguna manera, éste terminaba sintiéndose completamente ignorado y opacado por la sombra de gloria que destilaba su hermano.

Desde que era tan sólo un niño de cinco años, el menor siempre solía escuchar de su madre que no debía pensar mal de su hermano, ni su padre, mucho menos del comportamiento que tenían para con él. Ella solía ser quien trataba de mantener un equilibrio entre las palabras y acciones de Fugaku; que, en realidad, a los dos les quería por igual, aunque no lo demostrase con tanta efusividad. Desde que la compañía comenzó a poseer más popularidad, los asuntos referentes al involucramiento de terceros, o tratos de sustanciosos beneficios con proveedores que se especializaban en el mismo campo, insistían en mantener bastante ocupado y estresado al patriarca con miles de documentos y contratos; a duras penas ponía atención a los pequeños detalles como pasar más tiempo con su familia, e incluso poner más atención al menor de sus hijos, quien apenas comenzaba el _Kindergarten_.

Pero, su vez, Mikoto también alegaba en defensa de Itachi; ella no deseaba que sus hijos tuvieran discrepancias siendo tan sólo unos niños, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de las acciones de su marido. Múltiples ocasiones ella intentó calmar a Sasuke de hacer berrinches al contarle que su hermano mayor tenía ciertas obligaciones que debía acatar por ser el primogénito; que debía mantener impecable su historial académico estudiando más que otras personas. Además, del mismo modo, Itachi debía empezar a leer infinidad de documentos referentes a la corporación, para comenzar a familiarizarse con todo ese mundo. Sintiéndose un tanto presionado por ello, los hermanos Uchiha no podían pasar el dichoso _«tiempo de hermanos»_ que Sasuke tanto ansiaba. Los cochecitos de carrera, los avioncitos de juguete y el _«atrápame si puedes»_ , se convertían siempre en un distante e inverosímil sueño para el pequeño.

Empero, y como era de esperarse, Sasuke terminó malinterpretando toda esta situación, pensando que su hermano le evadía porque le odiaba, o algo por el estilo, porque él no tenía los mismos compromisos. Cedió fácilmente a sus pensamientos negativos, y empezó a aborrecer la presencia de Itachi; con el tiempo pensó, _erróneamente_ , que sólo era un estorbo, alguien sin importancia, que nada tenía que ver en los planes de los otros dos hombres de la familia.

Al principio creyó que, por culpa de su infantil comportamiento, no le tomaban en cuenta y sólo le veían como alguien que gustaba perder el tiempo; no obstante, fue cuestión de miradas indiferentes y repetitivos _«Lo siento, Sasuke. Será la próxima vez»_ para que se sintiera realmente excluido; que no era querido por nadie más que no fuera su comprensiva madre. Por esto, Sasuke fue orillado a tomar la equívoca decisión de apartarse poco a poco de su familia, metiéndose de lleno en sus estudios, e incluso estando en clubes de actividades extracurriculares que consideraba absurdas e innecesarias; todo con tal de no perder de vista el objetivo de llegar a ser el mejor e intentar superar a su hermano. Uchiha Sasuke ansiaba ser reconocido por su padre a como diera lugar; quería que éste le pusiera más atención, y ya no lo ignorara como cuando era un crío.

Sin embargo, eso _nunca_ sucedió.

Cada vez que Sasuke notificaba sobre las excelentes calificaciones que había obtenido en cada una de sus asignaturas, que había sido de los mejores de todo el salón y que, además, había recibido muchas felicitaciones por tan buen desempeño, su padre nunca dijo nada al respecto. Todas las veces que éste se encontraba presente, mientras hablaba con su madre de los fructíferos avances que estaba teniendo en el instituto, Fugaku siempre parecía más enfocado en leer el periódico; otras veces, simplemente disfrutaba más tomarse una humeante taza de café que ponerle atención. El _CEO_ de la _Corporación Uchiha_ pasaba por completo de sus palabras; incluso, había momentos en las que solamente se retiraba de la habitación, en completo mutismo. Mikoto siempre afirmaba que su marido sí le había escuchado, pero que le ignoraba y fingía que no le importaba, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no se creyó _ni una sola_ palabra.

Es decir, ¿por qué su padre no le decía un simple _«Felicidades»_? ¿O le dedicaba el típico monosílabo que todos los hombres en su familia estaban acostumbrados a dar como respuesta? ¿Es que le era tan difícil siquiera mirarle a los ojos cuando le hablaba? Jamás le dedicó ninguna mirada que denotaba el interés de estarle escuchando; ni siquiera una ojeada a través del rabillo del ojo. Era obvio que _no_ le importaba.

Pero, con Itachi el asunto era muy diferente. Si bien Fugaku no le felicitaba tampoco, si bien nunca le decía que lo había hecho bien, a él sí le miraba; incluso había ocasiones en que le palmeaba el hombro con mucho ahínco, mientras le sonreía a medias. Era obvio que estaba orgulloso.

Por esa misma razón—y a pesar de que no fue la única—, en el interior del menor de los Uchiha fue creciendo un sentimiento que, a partir de entonces, hizo que la relación con su _«Nii-san»_ se deteriorara a pasos agigantados; un profundo odio y unos pródigos celos le embargaron a tal punto, que fueron cada vez más difíciles de ignorar.

 _¡Una completa mierda!_

Después de que terminara la _Preparatoria_ , Sasuke decidió que no quería seguir sintiendo esas emociones que solamente le ponían de mal humor, por lo que comenzó a buscar un lugar donde vivir por los próximos años que estaría en la _Universidad._ Por fortuna, logró encontrar un departamento cercano a la institución académica, por lo que no tendría ninguna clase de contratiempo que le hiciera perder minutos valiosos; él no se podía permitir llegar tarde a sus clases por un estúpido embotellamiento, o algo por el estilo, no si quería llegar a ser el mejor. Y, a pesar de que al principio hubo una pequeña discrepancia entre sus padres y él, al final lo dejaron hacer lo que deseaba; la osadía del menor estaba tomada: ése día supo que no debía fallar; _no tenía qué fallar_ si deseaba sobrepasar al mayor _._

Sin embargo, nadie notó que su hermano mayor, Itachi, sonrió por lo bajo, ligeramente divertido por la audacia de su tonto hermano menor. Aunque irónicamente él fuese el principal culpable respecto a su acto de valentía, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto; no importaba si le detestaba, si de esa manera sobresalía por sus propios méritos.

Fugaku había estado todo el tiempo disconforme con la rebeldía de su hijo menor, creyendo que solamente estaba intentando llamar la atención; por eso, en el momento que el viejo llamó, justo después de que regresara de hacer una pequeña visita a su madre, Sasuke supo que algo estaba pasando; algo sospechoso que le traía un mal presentimiento. Extrañado hasta la médula, aun así accedió a la cita concertada de manera formal y discreta en las oficinas centrales de la _Corporación_ ; por un ínfimo momento, y por muy absurdo que sonase, él imaginó que al fin sería reconocido, después de tanto esfuerzo empleado, como debió haber sido hace bastante tiempo.

Empero, la realidad había distado mucho de la expectativa que esperaba.

* * *

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, lo que has escuchado es la única verdad —Fugaku exclamó, dándole la espalda a su hijo menor y entrelazando las manos—. Llevo varias semanas intentando, por todos los medios posibles, llegar a un acuerdo con la nueva compañía de venta de autos; ya sabes, la empresa _Kōshiro_.

Uchiha menor asintió, reconociendo de inmediato el nombre de dicho lugar; ya su madre le había comentado que su padre estaba bastante estresado por las cláusulas que éstos no dejaban de ponerle al borrador del contrato, sin llegar ninguna vez a un mutuo acuerdo.

Cruzándose de brazos, sonrió con algo de sorna—. Te la están poniendo muy difícil, ¿eh?

El mayor se dedicó a mirar por el amplio ventanal que cubría casi toda la estancia donde estaba ubicada su oficina; ya no faltaba mucho para que el atardecer cayera y bañara la ciudad con los espléndidos anaranjados rayos que caracterizaban esa hora del día. Suspiró con pesadez antes de proseguir hablando—. Es una asociación que apenas se está empezando a desarrollar, pero de admitir que tienen una gran iniciativa al querer poseer vehículos de transporte público como autobuses, taxis, entre otros —Volteó su cuerpo y movió su mano, restándole importancia a lo que estaba diciendo. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla giratoria; una vez acomodado, revisó de refilón unos papeles que tenía enfrente, y una vez que se aseguró de que eran los correctos, se los pasó al otro.

Un poco sorprendido, el azabache recibió los documentos, mas no los miró de inmediato—. ¿Qué…?

Sin dejarle terminar la interrogante, continuó—. Ahora que te has egresado de la _Universidad_ como un ingeniero de desarrollo², al igual que Itachi y yo, he pensado que deberías conseguir un empleo de inmediato —sonrió levemente, internamente orgulloso, lo que aumentó el asombro en las facciones del menor—. Espero que llegues a ser de los mejores en este campo, Sasuke.

El aludido no dijo nada; aunque en realidad no podía. El _shock_ todavía seguía muy latente. Ése tipo de palabras nunca las esperó recibir de quien las exclamó; sin embargo, y pese a seguir algo conmocionado, fingió que éstas no le habían afectado tanto como creía Fugaku. Carraspeó ligeramente incómodo, y alzó una de sus oscuras cejas, bajando su mirada hacia los papeles que le habían sido entregados para echarles un vistazo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto?

Suspirando una vez más, el patriarca de los Uchiha se acomodó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago.

—Uno de los aspectos importantes del trabajo que asume un ingeniero de desarrollo, es el de realizar un proceso de equilibrio requerido con antelación, para así poder entregar todos los atributos de automóviles a tiempo, y con un excelente nivel de calidad. La empresa de la que te estoy hablando ha decidido confiarnos esa importante tarea —exclamó, ignorando su interrogante. De pronto, su humor se vino hacia abajo cuando llegó a la parte trascendente de aquella conversación, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para el otro—. No obstante, los bastardos Hyūga nos están intentando dar mala imagen y fama con respecto a ese tema.

— _«¿Los Hyūga?»_ —Sasuke imitó a su padre, y arrugó también el entrecejo. Si había una sola cosa en la que su padre y él concordaban, era en la segura opinión que tenían hacia aquella familia tan arraigada y escrupulosa. Alzó la negra mirada de los papeles, y la posó rápidamente en el semblante irritado de su padre. La _Compañía de Automotriz Hyūga_ , al igual que la empresa de la familia Uchiha, era de las mejores que existían en dicho campo; sin embargo, no era la predilecta debido a su extraño régimen de protocolo.

Hyūga Hiashi era el dueño de dicha asociación. Siempre tenía la costumbre de investigar a fondo todo lo que le rodeaba. Desde los materiales de fábrica que manipularían en los futuros proyectos, hasta a los mismos practicantes que se paseaban por las instalaciones. A diferencia de Fugaku, el hombre de castaña y larga cabellera, y ojos de un extraño color perlado, era mucho más precavido; pero, lo peor era cuando se trataba de la competencia. Según decían las malas lenguas, la sociedad de los Hyūga había logrado que pequeñas distribuidoras y empresas en desarrollo terminarán en bancarrota, antes de siquiera empezar a implementarse en el mercado. Al parecer, sólo salían bien librados los que ansiaban un gran reconocimiento en el país, y luego se atrevían a hacer tratos de miles de dólares con ellos.

Fugaku asintió y continuó.

—Ese estúpido y pretencioso de Hiashi ha estado creado absurdos, irrazonables rumores de que nuestros servicios no son lo suficientemente buenos; que son un asco comparados a los que ofrecen ellos —Se inclinó hacia el escritorio frente a él y apretó los puños, cada vez más cabreado con aquella situación—. Afirma que nuestro maldito equipo es defectuoso, y que la mejor decisión que podemos tomar es la de ya no ejercer el negocio que ellos, _fácilmente_ , pueden sobrellevar.

—Hay que demostrar lo contrario y ya —El menor exclamó tajante, dejando caer los papeles en el escritorio—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Si Hiashi dice eso de nosotros, se lo devolvemos peor y ya.

—Los de Kōshiro están comenzando a dudar —anunció, haciendo que Sasuke enmudeciera y abriera los ojos, ligeramente pasmado—. Quieren que probemos la veracidad de nuestras palabras a como dé lugar.

—Joder.

El mayor suspiró con pesadez—. Si se tratara de una empresa de bajo coste, no me habría importado demasiado; pero, el asunto es que estamos hablando de una nueva empresa impulsada y apoyada por _La Sociedad_ ³ —Y, al ver la mirada de duda del azabache, empezó a explicarle sin muchas ganas—. Esa organización se encarga de verificar los estándares para todos los tipos de vehículos; ten muy presente de que por eso no podemos ignorarlo —Apoyando la cara sobre una de sus manos, volvió a suspirar—. Prácticamente, es como decir que nos tienen en la mira; un escándalo como el de intentar difamar la retorcida táctica de Hiashi, no es una opción factible.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué propones entonces?

—No tenemos más remedio que someter nuestras habilidades y servicios al período de prueba que han solicitado —Le contestó, entrecerrando la mirada—. Sin quejarnos, seremos los encargados de fabricarles todo lo que requieran para lanzar su cadena de _taxis,_ de manera gratuita; luego contrataremos a practicantes de las distintas compañías con las que hemos tenido éxito en los negocios para que prueben los vehículos y…

—… Y luego les cerraremos la maldita boca. —Completó el menor, haciendo asentir a Fugaku de acuerdo con ello. En otras circunstancias le habría reprochado su vocabulario; pero, en esos momentos estaba tan furioso, que lo dejó pasar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke pensó que era una muy buena idea —innecesaria, pero buena al fin y al cabo. No sólo era por el hecho de que demostrarían, _de nuevo_ , que eran los mejores en el negocio de automotrices; sino que, de esa manera, también gozarían una gran diversidad de opiniones y críticas positivas, haciéndoles todavía más fácil conseguir cualquier contrato.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de una cosa que, hasta el momento, su padre no se había tomado la molestia de aclararle: ¿qué tenía que ver él en todo ese asunto? Si era un ingeniero, _«como él y como Itachi»,_ ¿por qué Fugaku todavía no llegaba al punto de decirle cuán esencial sería su ayudar en lo que, según su título, tenía que hacer?

—Y ya que estamos —Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, el mayor de los Uchiha exclamó, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Te diré qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Ya era hora —Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuándo comenzaré con el inventario?

—Verás, Sasuke —dijo enderezándose en su asiento, mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada y levantando su mano derecha para comenzar a enumerar con los dedos—, varios de los empleados que hemos contratado estarán bastante ocupados en el área de fabricación, de verificación, y coordinación de todo lo que se vaya a necesitar —Hizo una pausa—. Es decir, que ellos estarán en la prueba de toda la creación de la maquinaria _._

El azabache menor frunció el ceño, realmente molesto.

—Se supone que la parte de la coordinación me corresponde a mí. —reclamó, apretando los puños.

—A ti te tengo otro trabajo _muchísimo_ mejor. Veamos, ¿dónde lo puse? —Ignoró su reproche, y continuó hablando mientras revisaba otros documentos que tenía al alcance—. Ah, aquí está. Sí, esto es justo lo que te necesito que hagas. —Le pasó una hoja al Uchiha menor, pero éste no la cogió, por lo que la dejó sobre el escritorio de tal forma que pudiese leerla sin necesidad de tenerla en sus manos.

Ese mismo día, minutos antes, Sasuke se había quedado frente al imponente edificio, justo antes de dar el paso definitivo para ingresar a éste, porque de pronto había sentido una rara y pesada sensación que se acumuló de tal manera en su interior, que le provocó un fuerte malestar en el pecho; era como si tuviese un mal presentimiento. Pero, ya que él no creía en esas estupideces, lo dejó pasar y continuó con su camino, ignorando a la recepcionista que le miró con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Al mirar rápidamente la página frente a él, supo que había tenido que hacer caso a aquel extraño estremecimiento—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Cogió la hoja con brusquedad y la miró de arriba abajo a una velocidad sorprendente, incrédulo de lo que se ponía en ella.

El mayor, por otro lado, sonrió con satisfacción ante su reacción.

—Así es, hijo mío. _Tú_ serás uno de los empleados que pondrán a prueba los vehículos que usarán nuestras piezas.

Uchiha Fugaku, su padre, el mismo que le había ignorado prácticamente toda la vida, el que apenas le dedicaba miradas llenas de apatía, obviamente no lo iba a llamar para felicitarle por tener un lugar honorifico como recién graduado; tampoco le había citado para darle un trabajo de lujo en una oficina completamente amueblada, con vista a la _Gran Manzana_. Vamos, ¡mucho menos requeriría su presencia para darle una obligación mucho más importante que las que tenía Itachi! No, nada de eso. Además, eso habría sido soñar _demasiado_ , y Sasuke no podía ser más ridículo.

La nueva tarea que se le había encomendado era sencilla en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin embargo, era una aberración para su historial; no sólo laboral, sino también el de su propia existencia:

Uchiha Sasuke sería uno de los tantos _taxistas_ que recorrerían las grandes y atiborradas calles de _Nueva York,_ con el único propósito de hacer que el nombre de la _Corporación_ _Uchiha_ quedase limpio nuevamente.

 _¡Cómo odiaba ser el menor!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** La ingeniería de la industria automotriz es una rama de la ingeniería vehicular, la cual incorpora elementos de mecánica, electricidad, electrónica, software e ingeniería de seguridad aplicándolos al diseño, manufactura y operación de motocicletas, automóviles, autobuses y camiones y sus respectivos subsistemas de ingeniería.

²: Un ingeniero de desarrollo, es una función de trabajo en Ingeniería Automotriz, en la que tiene la responsabilidad de coordinar la entrega de los atributos de ingeniería de un automóvil completo (autobús, coche, camión, furgoneta, SUV, etc) como es indicado por el fabricante de automóviles; las regulaciones gubernamentales y el cliente que compra el producto. Además, es el responsable de la organización de las pruebas de nivel de automóvil, validación y certificación.

 **³:** La Sociedad de Ingenieros de Automoción, es una organización enfocada en la movilidad de los profesionales en la ingeniería aeroespacial, automoción, y todas las industrias comerciales especializadas en la construcción de los vehículos. Cada uno que se interese por los factores humanos y los estándares ergonómicos, puede ser miembro de esta organización.

* * *

 **¡Buaaah...! Finalmente me siento bien satisfecha con el resultado :D**

 **Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de las personas que ejercen este trabajo de taxista; de hecho, mi padre lo fue alguna vez... XD**

 **Como sea, últimamente me la he pasado dale y dale con mi nuevo videojuego; el Hyrule Warriors Legends, que apenas salió hace una semana—me pregunto si tendré a algún lector que sepa de qué estoy hablando—. Pues bueno, el asunto es que quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes; no todos los días adquiero un juego en preventa a buen precio XD**

 **¡Volviendo al fic!**

 **¿Qué os pareció? ¿Gustó? ¿No? Ya sabéis cómo me lo podéis decir :)**

 **Por cierto, respecto a los retos que tenía planeados hacer, no os preocupéis; tengo varios avanzados, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda volver a publicarlos^^**

 **Ah, sí... También tengo planeado subir el capítulo II de éste fic, y otras cositas más, el próximo fin de semana... Putos parciales que no dan tregua :'v**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
